World War III, Book 1
by NEVER.after.ever.BLACK
Summary: God is real. He has watched over the universe for many years and now it is time for the Souls of Earth to join the Kingdom of Heaven. The problem is the malignance rotting away the souls of the transcended, or otherwise known as the population of the Wizarding World. FIRST YEAR FIC. NO PAIRINGS this book. OC MAIN CHARATER.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and all companies associated with the Harry Potter Franchise own Harry Potter and all things Harry Potter. The only things owned by me are original ideas.

Summary: God is real. He has watched over the universe for many years and now it is time for the Souls of Earth to join the Kingdom of Heaven. The problem is the malignance rotting away the souls of the transcended, or otherwise known as the population of the Wizarding World.

Author's Note: A first year Harry Potter fic with a new, well thought out original character. There will be more about The Orders of the Imperial Diamond throughout the fic.

 _The 9_ _th_ _Order of the Imperial Diamond_

 _The Imperial House of Silver_

 _ **Full Legal Name:**_ _Adalhard Keleste Zedekiah Kendrick-Drake __**Date of Birth:**_ _13_ _th_ _June 1980_

 _ **Soul:**_ _Nexlaz __**Soul Power:**_ _Terz __**Soul Base Nature:**_ _Assassin __**Soul Base Form:**_ _Dark Archangel/[Dragon]_

 _ **Ordinance Declaration:**_ _Kerazjnh of Civilization __**Ordinance Specialty:**_ _Violence __**Ordinance Energy:**_ _Death_

 _ **Religion:** Catholicism_ _, the Universal Doctrine of All Energy __**Religious Sigil:**_ _Downward Pointed Sword, the Cross_

 _ **Imperial House:**_ _13_ _th_ _Order, Kerazjnh __**Imperial Power:**_ _Necromancy __**Imperial**_ _ **Elemental Affinity:**_ _Fire_

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _I am to be known to you as His Highness, Theodoric Christopher Patrick. I am know to your world as God, and in my world as the King of Heaven and all its people. The reason I am writing might seem like a rare event to you, but for me, it is an honor I deliver upon a planet and its peoples often, once the planet is ready to awaken to the power that you and the warlocks of your community are blessed._

 _I once came down to your planet and was acknowledged as the Son of God, as you most likely well know, Jesus Christ. In the near future, I hope to introduce to you and the Magical World of the British Isles my true son and heir, Heir Adalhard Keleste Zedekiah Kendrick-Drake. In the process of awakening a planet, I send down a representative to oversee the warlocks's transcendence to power. My son, Heir Kendrick-Drake, is my chosen representative._

 _So we are not misunderstood, you must know that I have been watching the development of the Magical Races, or rather souls of transcendence and as I often call them to planets only just awakening, warlocks, for quite some time within your universe. You might be proud to know that your planet is the first to be ready to awaken fully, which is all souls accepting the idea of persons of power and coming under the full authority of Heaven._

 _As exciting as this is, there is, however, when power comes into play, cases of high malignance. Something of which you are already all too aware of, as the days of Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle at the height of power were days you lived poignantly. Unfortunately, both Dark Warlocks are still alive and both will grab for power once more if ever given an opportunity, which is why I send my most trust angelic deity, my son. As you read above, my son is quite powerful and skilled in the art of Death. He is the one you will need to stop Lord Voldemort's second rise to power, as well as the one who will help you shepherd the World of Magic into the common populace once the World of Magic comes into an era of cooperation._

 _As you might have notice, you seem to be to a part of my plans to awaken your planet, which you very well are. Whether you have noticed it or not you have come into a staging of power of endurance and health, or rather vitalization. You won't age, nor will you die of a natural death in any years to come. You are the first of your people to achieve it, and by godly standards, deserving of such power, which is sometimes achieve through malicious means. Therefore, I chose you as the planet's mentor for my representative. Heir Kendrick-Drake will be entering your world at the age of identification. You, until his seventeenth birthday, are to be his legal guardian. There is much Adalhard doesn't know of our own world and more that he doesn't know of yours. Your guidance in concern of your planet's affairs, while I guide him through your planets awakening will be rewarded and appreciated deeply._

 _Heir Kendrick-Drake will be able to answer many questions once he has descended to your planet. So it is now that I write my request, which is acceptance of my son to your school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is very studious and very bright. He will not need a wand long and the subjects he will most likely understand faster than you've ever seen a student take to any subject. It is his presence at Hogwarts, under your eye and within the student populace, I desire. He must learn to live among you and understand the currents of power that will allow for your planet to awaken fully. He is very excited to meet you and under take his mission._

 _On Friday, at twenty-four past the Two O'clock hour, Heir Kendrick-Drake will be at your office door for interview should you need one for his school admittance and will be ready to stay with you, his new guardian, for the immediate future until his seventeenth birthday, 13_ _th_ _June 1997, upon which he'll take upon the responsibilities of a young man within your world._

 _Thank you and sincerely yours,_

 _His Highness, Theodoric Christopher Patrick_

Heir Adalhard Keleste Zedekiah Kendrick-Drake walked through the portal looking back over his shoulder at his father. His dad gave him a reassuring smile. This was his first mission as a true prophet, a person sent with the word of God to awaken a planet to its true ruler. He usually worked war, cases of extreme violence, and the realm of Death. The planet he was descending to was called Earth. It had a population a bit over five billion human souls. Among those souls were 587, 234, 982 warlocks, or as their planet called them: Witches, Wizards, and Magical Beings.

"I love you," Adalhard spoke back to his father as he felt the portal begin to close.

"I love you."

Adalhard could barely hear his father's words with the final pull of energy. The portal was gone.

An oak door stood before Adalhard. There was a gold knocker at its center with what he knew to be the Hogwarts Crest, a shield divided into four partitions with a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle blazed into the four surfaces.

With a hand that didn't shake to betray his nervousness, Adalhard reached up, raised the knocker and brought it down in two quick raps. He released the knocker and waited for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, to answer his inquiry.

As the door cracked open, Adalhard felt the presence of an additional soul in the room to Headmaster Dumbledore. He raised his eyes up to meet a wizened old man's sapphire blue gaze behind half moon glasses.

"Good Morning," the man said and a kind smile overtook his face. "I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, you must be Heir Kendrick-Drake."

"I am," Adalhard said, as the headmaster's gaze took in his deep, fire blue eyes and his overall Arabian features, lingering on his silken, black as night skin and hair, as he could feel the question of it in the man's mind.

"Come in." Headmaster Dumbledore opened the door wide enough for Adalhard to pass by him into his office. "I'm alone except for Fawkes."

"He's beautiful." Upon entering the room, Adalhard's gaze found the second soul present, a beautiful fire phoenix looking curiously at him from his post. He was quite old, as there were gold feathers among his fire red feathers. He clicked his beak at Adalhard in welcome and cocked his head, looking him over much the same way Headmaster Dumbledore had.

Headmaster Dumbledore closed the door after Adalhard. He crossed the room behind him and rounded around him to his desk. He peered at Adalhard in assessment, as he resumed his seat behind his desk in a winged back armchair.

The room was rich. Adalhard's eyes lingered over the many books, portraits of past Headmasters, the satin and well woven fabrics of the furniture's upholstery and the curtains hanging against an arch of windows behind the headmaster's desk. He looked to the grand fireplace carved of the same stone of the room, his eyes catching on a oak case of whizzing and swirling silver instruments of magic. Color lit along them, shadows haunted their course, smoke emitted from some in a haze of foretelling. He saw his face in a reflecting glass, only he was much older, looking his immortal age of 19 years 3 days 15 hours and 1 second.

Adalhard turned away upon seeing nothing more in the looking glass and moved to take one of the velvet purple armchairs before the headmaster's desk.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Adalhard said, meeting the man's gaze, and settled fully into the armchair. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've waited 10 years, since my father first spoke of me undertaking this mission. He speaks well you often."

Headmaster Dumbledore blushed. "Any man would hope that God speaks well of them. It a pleasure to meet you, Heir Kendrick-Drake, though I've only had to wait five nights."

Adalhard grinned. "Do you have any questions for me?"


End file.
